


Wrong Place at the Right Time

by pencilxpaper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilxpaper/pseuds/pencilxpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to surprise Phil with a Valentine's day surprise, but he picks the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place at the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/gifts).



Phil pushed open the door to his office as he talked; May and Sky close behind him. “We have to find it before Hydra or else--” he stopped mid sentence.  
There on his desk was Steve, sitting with only a heart shaped box of chocolates covering his crotch. 

As he realized Phil was not alone, the skin on his shoulders and chest turned as bright red as the gift, his face following suit. He had never been so happy to have placed the box where it was. May rolled her eyes and sighed; while Sky stared open mouthed as a smile starting to bloom on her face. 

“You’re dating Captain America?!” She looked at Phil.

“His name is Steve.” Phil had started to blush as well. Sensing the on-coming awkwardness, May moved quickly. She stepped back, grabbed Sky’s arm, and pulled her back out of the door, slamming the door shut behind them. 

“But it’s a naked Captain America!” Sky protested as May dragged her back toward the command room. Both Steve and Phil heard Sky’s protests fade, but Phil stayed at the door making sure it was locked. 

“I’m guessing this was a little out of line. I’m still figuring out where the boundaries are. Next time, I’ll just wait back at the apartment.” Steve gave a sheepish smile and rubbed at the back of his neck. Phil started laughing and couldn't stop himself. It was one of the few times he had managed to laugh since taking over SHIELD. He had been so busy with rebuilding the organization and trying to gain control of his carving that he hadn't had the time or inclination to share this with those close to him, to let everyone know Steve was back and ready for action in more than one way.

“How did you get in here?” Phil asked as he managed to get control of his laughter and turn to Steve. The blond hopped off the desk, put down the box of chocolates, and moved toward Phil. 

“I asked one of your techs to let me in, the little one with curly hair. Don’t get angry at him. I think he was in shock that Captain America was asking him to do something.” As Steve got close, he reached to take off Phil’s jacket and undo his tie. Phil relaxed at the familiar touch. 

“I should have expected this. I’m the director of SHIELD now. I’m supposed to be good about predicting people’s behavior.”

“Oh? What am I going to do now?”

“There’s a 90% chance you’re going to kiss me.”

Steve obeyed; and as their lips touched, Phil could breathe him in, and he forgot about SHIELD, forgot about HYDRA, and only had one thing on his mind. He started to unbutton his shirt without letting his lover’s lips escape.


End file.
